A Little Faith
by Gigi13
Summary: Set during an AU season 5. Faith working for Angel at Wolfram and Hart when one night she encounters a demon that causes her to have a 'little' problem. If I say anymore it'll take the fun out of reading it. Finally Updated!
1. Default Chapter

A.L.F: chap1

How It Started.

A/N: This is a response to my little Faith challenge at the CCS board. Yes I started another fic, yes I'll update the others soon but I couldn't stop thinking about this one, so here it goes. Oh yeah this is supposed to be during season 5 so they're working at W&H, Faith works with them and Spike(along with someone else) is around too. One more thing: shout out to Angels9thFanstasy, I hope you like it, and yes I stayed up til 3 just cause it was on my mind so much! Ok NOW on to the story.

"So where the bloody hell is this demon?" Spike impatiently asked Angel as they stood in an LA park late one night.

Angel pulled himself out of his thoughts, thoughts about how much quieter life used to be before Spike popped out of that amulet and back into his life. "It'll show. It has to be around here somewhere."

"That narrows it down." Faith commented sitting a bench. After the battle with the first she decided to go to LA to work with Angel.

"Why are we here though? Doesn't Angel pay people to do these things? You should get your moneys worth Angel." Anya, who also came out of the amulet, stated.

Angel sighed. She really did like to talk about money, however in his eyes it was better then her going on and on about sex. Especially sex with Xander. He almost impaled himself on a pencil during one of those rants.

"So what kinda demon is it again?" Gunn asked.

"A Frezler." Angel answered.

Suddenly out of no where the Frezler appeared. Angel attacked it first, the Frezler tossed him aside. Gunn was the next person to be knocked out of the way. Faith then charged the demon. As she went to push him to the floor her hand hit this triangular symbol on his chest with let out a green beam that knocked her into a tree and knocked her out.

When Faith awoke the next morning she expected to have a headache or feel somewhat sore but she wasn't. **Alright for Slayer healing.** she thought. However, she did feel different. Somewhat weaker. She was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, which was strange because she never slept on her back. She turned her head to the side where a wall was and noticed she surrounded by bars. **Was I sent back to jail and forgot? No, no Gunn got me off on all the charges recently. **She then looked back at the ceiling and noticed that there were little animals hanging above her on a mobile, if she didn't no any better she would've thought she was in a crib. But no that couldn't be possible, could it? Faith turned her head to the other side and didn't like what she saw one bit. The strange room she was in was painted light pink and there was a rocking chair right by a mirror that aloud Faith to see that she was wrong. It could be possible, it was possible. She had been turned into a baby.

"Good morning." a familiar female voice said entering the room as if it was just a normal day. The women walked closer and Faith was able to see that it was Anya.

**This _can't_ be good. **

"Did my small child sleep well last night and have lots of good dream involving money like your mommy did?" Anya cooed picking Faith up and giving her a Good Morning kiss.

**What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. **

TBC.

A/N: I know the chapter was short, but it was only the first one. But was it a good short first chapter? Should I continue? Review please to tell me. Next chapter Faith has her first morning as Anya daughter, and we also discover who the father is. Any idea of who it could be? And incase I forgot to mention it, everything in bold were Faiths thoughts.


	2. Parents

A.L.F chap2

Parents.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming.

Anya smiled widely at the baby in her arms as she walked them both over to the rocking chair and sat down as she fed her a bottle.

**This can't be happening. I swear this demon is going to pay big time. Just as soon as I can change back. Doesn't this girl realize I am not her daughter and until last night I was an adult? I know she's not the sharpest knife by still.... man this stuff tastes horrible. I can't believe people actually feed it to their kids. No wonder so many people grow up crazy and angry. **

After the bottle was emptied Anya laid Faith down on her changing table and began to undress her.

**And I thought I had no privacy in prison. Oh, no she's picking up a diaper. Why, why, why me? If this is some higher powers idea of a punishment for the killing I've done, I've learned my lesson. Really I'll do anything. I heard once a guy was put into a box of fire as a punishment, couldn't I have that instead? Please?**

Although Faith was pissed and ranting on the inside, on the outside was a whole other story. From Anya's POV and anyone else who looked at her she was smiling and giggling for no reason as her 'mother' got her ready for the day. After Faith was all dressed Anya picked her up again and this time was held her infront of a mirror. "You look so pretty don't you little miniature person." Faith looked at herself all dressed in a pink lacy dress and 'pretty' was not the word she would use to describe how she felt. All the pink was starting to make Faith sick.

"Why don't we go visit your daddy and make sure he's doing a good job making lots of money. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Anya suggest, the response she received was some gurgling, which she took as a yes. So Anya strapped Faith into her baby carriage and off they went.

**I can only imagine who my 'father' is.** **Gee, with my luck its probably Buffy. Oh that so wasn't an idea I needed to put into my head. **

As Anya wheeled Faith through the halls of Wolfram and Hart they ran into Spike.

"How's my little bit today?" Spike asked putting his hand in the carriage and tickling Faith.

**Hey, that tickles! Stop. Its not him is it? Oh I hope not. That would just be to much. **

"She's good, as always." Anya replied for Faith. "We're on our way to visit daddy." she added.

**Good, that means its not him. But who could it be?**

"Right then, you two have fun." Spike said leaving.

The two went on with their travels. "Ok, here we are." Anya eventually announced opening a door and removing Faith for the carriage. Anya turned Faith around so she wasn't facing Anya anymore, she was facing her father.

**How? What! No. How? WHY?** **I mean its better then Spike, or Buffy, especially Buffy- stop enough with that-, but still....him...and HER? **

"How are my girls today?" Angel asked getting up from behind his desk and walking over to the girls. He gave Anya a small kiss on the lips and took Faith from her. "So what did I do to deserve this visit?"

"Someone just wanted to visit their daddy is all. So how is the money making going?"

"Its....fine. Thanks." Angel replied. When Anya came out of the amulet, pregnant with Angel's child - because Angel was the technical owner of the amulet at the time, and his essence was covered in- the last thing he expected to do was fall in love with the odd, outspoken ex demon but he had. That doesn't mean though he liked and agreed with everything...or most things that she said.

"Good. I hope it stays that way. So are we going to be having sex tonight? because I saw this thing in Cosmo that..."

"ANYA!**" **Angel yelled. He _really_ didn't agree with things she said.He was more the quiet and discreet type. "Not infront of Faith." he ordered covering her ears.

**Yes. Please not in front of me. Great so not only am I a baby but I was only sent to live with the Odd Couple. This should.....hell.**

A/N: Chapter 2 is now done . Anya and Angel, what'd you all think? Review please. Also as always feel free to voice some suggestions of what you would like to see.


	3. From Bad To Worse Much Worse

Chapter 3

From bad, to worse. Much Worse

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep em' coming.

**So everyone thinks I am Angel and Anya's daughter too? This is just so unbelievable. They don't realize I am not around, the adult me that is, because they are 100 convinced that I am they're daughter. There for adult me never existed! Ggrrr. Realities can be altered far to easily. Someone should complain. I'll write a letter to...who ever's in charge of these reality things... once I change back...or am re-taught to write. **

"Who's a cute little baby?" Fred asked, sitting in Angel's office bouncing little Faith on her lap. "Aw, I want one, can we have one?" Fred then turned and asked her boyfriend Charles Gunn, who's eyes widen at her question. Lucky for him Anya interrupted before he needed to say a word.

"Well, you can't have this one." Anya snapped taking Faith from Fred and holding her protectively.

"Didn't...I wasn't..." Fred started to say before she remember that this was Anya she was dealing with and an explanation just wouldn't work.

"I have to be in court in twenty minutes." Gunn announced preparing to leave.

"I'll go with you." Fred offered. Then the two left.

"She does know she can't have Faith, right?" Anya asked Angel worried.

"Yes, don't worry. Fred doesn't want to take Faith." he reassured her.

Anya looked deeply offended. "Why not?! Does she think our Faith isn't good enough for her? She'd be lucky to..."

"Anya, Anya, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that Fred doesn't want to take Faith because she knows Faith is ours and that we love her very much. But I am sure if she ever has a child of her own she'll want it to be like Faith." he explained.

"Good." Anya replied looking down lovingly at Faith.

**Well, I'll give Anya this, at least she cares. My mother, the actual one, would've jumped at the chance to give me to Fred.**

"Why don't we put Faith down, she looks like she's getting a bit restless."Angel observed picking Faith up and putting her in a playpen located in a corner of the office.

Faith was very bored. She didn't feel tired and they only things in the playpen with her were a teddy bear and a rattle. Not exactly the entertainment she was used to. However, she started to play with the rattle to keep herself from looking at...well....something she really didn't want to watch.

Over on the couch Anya and Angel were keeping busy by making out; heavily. Anya then started to lay back and pull Angel down too, but he resisted.

"We can't, Faith." he pointed out.

**Thank god. **

Anya sighed. "Fine. Oh, what if we have the nanny take her for awhile? Then could we have the sex?"

"I suppose." Anya grinned at Angel's answer as Angel went out to get the nanny.

**So much for the curse. Maybe Willow changed that loophole last year. Wait. Nanny? It shouldn't be to bad. Knowing Angel and how picky he can be its probably someone who would make Marry Poppins look like Fran Fine. **

Angel then walked in the room with the nanny behind him.

**There must be a mistake. No. No. No. No.**

"Okie dokie, so how long do want me to watch little Faithy Waithy?" Harmony, Faith's nanny, asked brightly.

"Um...just for a few hours." Angel said.

"Oh, would you mind if take her shopping?" she questioned hopefully.

**Say no. for the love of god SAY NO!**

"Sure." Anya replied.

"Great."

"But if she's going out side, I need to get her ready." Anya picked up Faith and took her baby bag off of the carriage and set them both on the couch.

**Look on the bright side, at least she can't make the outfit any worse. **

Anya then removed a knitted pink sweater with embroidered daisy's on it and out it on Faith, followed by silk bootees for the feet and a knit cap with a big daisy on the front to top it off.

**I stand...well sit corrected.**

Anya handed Faith to Harmony. The only good the Faith had going for her was the fact that she was driveling on Harmony's shirt. That is until Harmony gave her a pacifier and put her in the carriage.

"Harmony, wait." Angel called out as the two were leaving.

**Did he come to his senses? I knew he wouldn't be _too_ bad.**

"You forgot to put her seatbelt on." He said going over to Faith and belting her in, pulling it tight to make sure she was extra safe, because his little Faith should be extra safe at all times. There was no escape now, Faith was off to the mall to be dressed by Harmony. Suddenly, watching Angel and Anya do it didn't seem like a completely horrible option.

**Why me? Why me? WHY, WHY, WHY? Nnnooo. If the powers are listening, I get it ok? I'll be good from now, I won't even loose my temper; ever. Just make it stop.**

It didn't work.

A/N: That was the end of chapter 3. Up next is Faith and Harmony's mall experience and maybe some Faith/Angel bonding. In the meantime review please. As always suggestions are welcome.


	4. Faith's Day Out

A/N: AH! It's been way, way, way, too long since I've updated this. So sorry about that. But I loved all the reviews you all gave me while I was writing this. And I hope you've all returned for the update. Once again, all of Faiths thoughts are written in **bold. **

* * *

Harmony had been wheeling Faith around the mall for about 91 minutes. And for Faith it was about 91 minutes to long.

**I swear I never did anything so bad that I deserve this.**

After 91 minutes of shopping for Harmony, she decided it was Faith's turn, so they headed to a baby clothing store. As soon as Faith got her first look inside the store, she wanted to die.

**Okay, so I can't walk or talk, but maybe I can find a way to hurl myself out of this stroller and send myself into a coma. Speaking from experience, coma's are way more fun, and far less painful then this.**

"We're going to find some pretty little outfits to dress you in, aren't we, Faithy Waithy? Yes we are." Harmony said to her in a baby-talk voice.

**Faithy Waithy is going to find a pretty little stake to kill you with when I get changed back, aren't I? Yes I am.**

The two proceeded to look around the store. Harmony ravaged through all the racks and shelves of baby clothes. Within five minutes, she had six outfits in her hand. Faith had never seen such shopping before. It was sort've scary. Harmony squealed when she saw a certain dress on one of the racks. "This is adorable!" she picked it up and showed it to Faith. It the dress was yellow, pinks _eviler _twin.

**No. No way am I going to wear that. This pink thing I'm in is bad enough.**

"Okay, let's go try these on!" Harmony stated as she took Faith into the fitting room. When they got in, she took Faith out of the stroller and sat her on the little bench and undressed her, except for the diaper, as she looked over the selection of those and tried to decide which to put on Faith first. Faith found this an opportunity to escape, clothed or not.

**I hope I can crawl. **

Luckily, the bench was low enough for her to get off of, without getting hurt. Once she was on the ground she started to crawl, the dressing room door didn't go all the way to the floor and she was small enough to fit through that space, so she did. She didn't stop crawling once she was out.

**Okay, I don't know where the hell I'm going, but I don't care, just as long as I'm away from that crazy bitch. People are looking at me. Oh well, its not like it's the first I'm naked in a mall, at least I have _something _on this time.**

Unfortunately for Faith, Harmony caught her before she even got to leave the store. "Hold there missy!" Harmony order as she scooped the baby up. "Just what do you think you're doing crawling away like that?"

**Does she realize I can't answer?**

"I almost exploded to dust when I turned around and saw you gone!"

**Why, oh, why couldn't that have happened! Damn. **

Faith was relieved when Harmony announced that they were going to go home. The downside though, was that she was going to have to wear the yellow monstrosity.

**At least I'm going back to the penthouse and away from her, even if I'm wearing this horrible dress. **

* * *

It wasn't a long ride from the mall to W&H, so they were there quickly. Harmony knocked on the penthouse door, but it wasn't answered right away. They had to wait in the hallway.

**I don't even want to know what's going on behind that door. **

Angel eventually answered the door. "Hey guys," he cheerfully said as Harmony wheeled Faith inside. "Did you have a fun time out?" he asked Faith, leaning down to her level.

**More like a suicidal time.**

Angel saw the baby laugh. Anya came running out of the bedroom, "there she is! How's mommy's little tax deduction?" she cooed. "Awe, you look so pretty in your new dress."

**What! Is she seeing the same dress I am? **

"Was it expensive?" Anya asked.

"Not very," Harmony replied.

"Good. Then again, she is worth spending money on pretty things for, even if she'll grow out of them soon."

"Yes she is," Angel agreed.

**What did I just hear? On top of them now living in some reality in which I'm their child, have they also opened their wallets a little?**

"But it didn't cost much?" Angel double-checked.

**Guess not.**

Angel reimbursed Harmony for the money spent, as well as paid her for her day's work, and then the blonde vampire left. "Thank god," Angel sighed once she was gone.

**How do you think I felt all damn day!**

"Angel, she's nice. And a great nanny," Anya said.

"But I can only take so much of her at once," he countered, before picking up Faith. "It's not like Faith, who I could be around all day long."

"Well, everyone could!" Anya gushed. Angel took Fath over to the sofa and sat down with her. Anya went into the kitchen and came back with a spoon, baby food and a bib. "Should we try the food again?" she asked Angel.

He shrugged, "why not."

The feeding began. **What is this? It's as bad as the formula. Is there no things for babies to eat? This is not right. Not freakin' right at all!**

Once the feeding was over, Faith was sat on the floor with some toys. The baby, and the adult trapped inside, both had other ideas then playing. The small body grabbed a hold of the coffee table, and pulled themself up. Step one was complete. Then she let go and before she could even try to take a step, fell right down and cried. Step two failed miserably. Angel, the only parent in the room at the moment, "ssshh... it's okay," he soothed. He continued to comfort the baby until she calmed down. "See, all better, no need for all the crying, is there? No there isn't."

"Crying? There was crying? What happened to her?" Anya asked, as she returned from the bathroom where she had taken a quick shower.

"She tried to stand and fell," Angel answered. Anya took her daughter from Angel and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Mommy was busy in the shower because it's nice to have a nice shower after an afternoon of sex. But I'm still I wasn't here for your fall," she apologized to her child, as she snuggled her. Angel joined in.

**Okay, too much info there Anya. First and afternoon with Harmony, now that. Although wow, they really care. This is a very nice feeling. It has it's good points after all. Wait... what the hell did I just say.. I mean think?**

TBC

* * *

A/N: Again, extremely sorry for the mega-long update wait. I hope it was worth it.Up next, Faith and Angel spend some one-on-one time, and she is left in the hands of a babysitter once again, but it's not Harmony. And I swear the next chapter won't take this long to be written. Please review. 


	5. Morning

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry once again for the update wait. And as a reminded, Faith's thoughts are in **bold**.

* * *

After Angel and Anya put Faith to bed that night, she hoped that when she awoke in the morning things would be back to normal. That she'd be an adult again. Yes, they weren't bad parents, but they weren't really her parents and this certainly wasn't her life. Unfortunately, things were the same when morning came. The only difference was that it was Angel in her room instead of Anya. "Hey there, thought I'd give mommy a break this morning," Angel told the baby as he picked her up. "Sleep well?" She tried to put one of her fingers in his mouth. "I'll just take that as a yes." 

'**Whatever.'**

Despite Angel's attempt to give his girlfriend a break, Anya entered the room anyway, bottle in hand. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I was trying to let you stay in bed late," Angel replied. "Guess maybe I should've actually told you, you didn't have to get up."

"That would've helped," Anya agreed. "But it's sweet that you tried." She kissed him.

'**Oh, kill me someone. Please.'**

"Don't you have work?" Anya questioned.

"I'm the boss Anya, I can go in late sometimes if I want."

"But you won't lose out on money, right?"

"Don't worry. No money will be lost."

Anya smiled. "Great! Then I am glad you're here."

"So am I," he replied. "Would you like breakfast at least?"

"Sure," she replied taking Faith from Angel. "I'll feed her in the meantime."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later there was eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes, on the table waiting for Anya. "Oh, wow, you made a lot," she commented as she sat down to eat. Faith was placed in a highchair at the table, watching her 'parents.'

"I wasn't entirely sure what you were in the mood for," he told her.

"This is great! It's like a little breakfast orgy!" she replied happily. Angel choked on his coffee a little. Anya began to eat. "Mmm, have I ever told you that you make breakfast much better than Xander?"

Angel smiled and was flattered. It's always nice to be told you're better than your girlfriends ex, especially, in Angel's mind, when that ex is Xander Harris "no, and thanks."

'**He looks like such a dork when he's happy** **sometimes. And how sick is it that these two almost seem... sweet together?'**

"You have sex better than he does too."

"Thanks," he repeated, still smiling. This was one case where he didn't mind her mentioning sex out of the blue.

'**I need to change back!'**

After a few minutes of eating in quiet, there was a knock on the door. Angel got up and answered the door, allowing Anya to continue eating without interruption. "Welsey," Angel said, rather surprised, upon seeing who was at the door. Anya stood up immediately, picked up Faith, and held her tightly.

"If you being here is going to get Faith...," she began to threaten.

"I'm fine," Wesley assured her, stepping into the penthouse.

"You better be sure. Cause I swear if Faith gets the flu..."

"Anya, I'm better," Wesley repeated.

"Are you?" Angel made sure, only out of concern for his friend, who looked almost as green as Lorne the last time he saw him.

"Yeah. Modern medicine does wonders."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

'**Oh sure, Wesley get's over his flu and I get stuck as the kid of The Boring and The Horny. There is going to be wicked hell to pay when I find out who's responsible for this!' **

Angel and Wesley began to talk about some business, so Anya took Faith back in her room to dress her. The outfit of the day was a light pink shirt, with lavender overalls.

'**It's better than the dresses, at least.'**

Once she was dressed Anya took her back to where Angel and Wesley were. Angel was putting his coat on. "You're leaving?" Anya questioned.

"Yeah. Looks like our breakfast has to be cut short. There's been a problem in our negotiations with the Sawlora Clan."

"Be careful!" Anya advised, worried. "Don't make them mad. They're big into vengeance."

"You're familiar with them?" Angel replied.

"Yeah. They were a blast to hang out with back in my demon days, and D'Hoffrins' best clients. But they better not do anything to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

Wesley had an idea. "Angel, Anya's right, these demons are not ones to make angry. Since Anya knows them maybe she should go with you," he told the vampire.

"I can't. Then Faith would be alone and that's child neglect and I will not have my Faith neglected. Not to mention that I'd be sent to prison which is a very dirty place where you can't make any money," Anya said.

"Wesley can stay with her," Angel concluded.

"I can?" he questioned, unsure of that idea.

'**He can?'**

"I mean, you want me too? What about Harmony," Wes added.

'**Not Harmony again!'**

"Well, you're already here, if you wouldn't mind," Angel answered. Truth was, he had her waiting for an important document to be drawn up, and he didn't trust her doing two things at once. Especially when one of those things was looking after a baby.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Wesley told him.

"Okay then Angel I would love to come with you," Anya said, handing Faith to Wesley. "You better be telling the truth about not being infested with the flu anymore," she then threatened.

"I was never 'infested' with anything," he replied, not liking her choice of words, "but I am better."

'**He better be better at other things too, cause the last time he was left in charge of me, so to speak, that didn't go well at all. Still though I guess he's better than Harmony. At least, I hope he is.'**

Angel and Anya kissed Faith goodbye and then left. Wesley looked down at the baby. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. We'll have fun, won't we?" he said. From what he saw, the baby was seemingly happy, gurgling and playing with his fingers. He had no idea what was really going on.

'**Fun? you? Doubt it. This should be interesting. It _better_ be.'**

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, Wesley watches Faith, and get's an 'assistant' babysitter.Until next time, _please review._


End file.
